Various means have been explored to detect speed and/or position of a projectile, each with their own limitations and idiosyncrasies, For example, one system uses overlapping liquid filled tubes which selectively operate bellows and ultimately switch closures, in response to a pair of tubes being struck by a projectile such as a golf ball (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,783,999; 2,784,001; 2,894,752). Simjian also discloses an XY matrix of wires which contact a third orthogonal set of wires used to sense the pressure point of the projectile on the matrix. Target size and accuracy of these methods is directly proportional to the number of tubes, blocks, or wires provided (cost) and no measurement of speed is offered. Garcia (U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,141) describes the use of a matrix of resilient target blocks with switches instead of overlapping tubes with switches. Hand and Walker (U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,005) disclose a system of corner-mounted infrared sensors and an array of sequencing infrared emitters. A projectile interferes with the sensors view of the emitters, which emitter isn't seen indicating the position of the projectile. Tompkins et al, and Bear (U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,975) both disclose systems with an XY matrix of emitters and sensors where the projectile breaks a pair of emitter beams to indicate position, with beam break time indicating speed. Gaudet (U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,399) discloses an XY matrix using trip wires and switches. Again, target size and accuracy of this method is directly proportional to the number of emitters and sensors or trip wires provided (cost) and no measurement of speed is offered. Cornell, Schankier, and Kenrick (U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,959) disclose a mechanical means by which a projectile's position striking a target may be directly observed by a player, including an indication of projectile spin, although no measuring means is described. A means is also provided for measuring projectile speed by determining the time the projectile travels to the target. However, the means described requires that the projectile's start of travel produce a noise which can serve as a start-of-travel time marker, making this method suitable for hitting activities and substantially unsuitable for throwing activities. Finally, Poitras (U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,369) discloses a system in which the target has specific panels or sensitive areas of virtually any size and shape, each area when struck by a projectile making contact closure to report said strike. Other variations on this design use piezo-electric panels or areas to detect the projectile strike and some claim that the amplitude of the output of the piezo-electric sensing material gives an indication of strike force. However, as the strike position moves toward the edge of an area, a significantly smaller amplitude for the same force results making this method unreliable. Also, the more unique areas to be sensed, the more individual sensors are required, raising the cost.